


The Right Decision: MOCK 1: PLEASE READ UPDATED VERSION! WILL BE DELETED SOON!

by omigod, TabbyWolf



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars: Rebels - Freeform, War, rexsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigod/pseuds/omigod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyWolf/pseuds/TabbyWolf
Summary: What if Ahsoka Tano traveled back in time to warn Anakin Skywalker of the ultimate betrayal of Chancellor Sheev Palpatine, Darth Sidious? What if he made the right decision?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains some battle scenes, nothing too bad. No major character death in this chapter. I plan on posting again on the 7th so stay tuned.

_Ahsoka Tano ___

____

“It was foretold that you would be here. Our long awaited meeting has come at last.” He rasped out of his helmet, the modulator distorting his voice unnaturally low. She cringed when she heard it. How could something so evil possibly be her master? “I’m glad I gave you something to look forward to.” She sneered at the thing standing in front of her. This is not her master. Her master would never become this vile specimen standing in front of her. 

He spoke again, voice barely registering over the grief of having the old wound of her master’s death reopened by this beast. “We need not be adversaries. The Emperor will show you mercy...if you tell me where the remaining Jedi can be found.” Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, her breath caught in her throat. “There are no Jedi! You and your Inquisitors have seen to that!” 

She could feel the darkness swirling around her as she spoke, suffocating her spirit. What had happened to his? What blackened it to the point of becoming unrecognizable? This creature, this hollow shell of what her master once was is not the man she knew. This can’t be the man who taught her to fight for what was right. “Perhaps this child will confess what you will not.” 

The thing known as Darth Vader spoke again. This thing that’s inhabiting her master’s body. She made her suspicions known, the words tearing at her heart. “I was beginning to believe I knew who you were behind that mask, but it's impossible. My master could never be as vile as you!” She could almost feel his smile under his mask. Not the kind, witty smile that he used to flash her way when they were on the battlefield. This smile, this sneer, was all that was left of that kindness. She felt it like she used to, she knew he was grinning at her, feeding off her pain. “Anakin Skywalker was weak. I destroyed him.” Her heart clenched at the words. She knew it was true, knew that he could never be in that suit with Vader. She spoke quietly, her voice threatening to break with the grief that was almost consuming her. “Then I will avenge his death.” She meant it, every word, wanted to destroy that thing inside her master and give Anakin peace at last, to let his body rest. “Revenge is not the Jedi way.” 

He spoke with that tone Master Obi-Wan used to use when he was lecturing younglings. She spoke again. “I am no Jedi.” She rushed him, and they clashed again and again. Her muscles were screaming at her as she defended against every blow, struck him with all her strength. 

She briefly saw Ezra and Kanan take the Sith holocron. She struck him across the face slicing a hole in his helmet. “Ahsoka! Come on, hurry!” She heard Ezra shout to her and start to run to her, she gathered her strength and pushed him back, keeping him from reentering the Sith Temple. “Ahsoka.” She froze. No, it can’t be him. She turned and saw the one sickly yellow eye peering at her. His voice was distorted by the modulator, but it was still his voice. He spoke again, using a dead man’s voice. “Ahsoka.” She felt tears slip down her face. “Anakin.” She breathed, “I won’t leave you! Not this time.” She let her pain swirl out around her, if he picked up on it, he showed no sign. “Then you will die.”

 

______________________________________

 

Ezra pulled her into a portal. What is this place? They’re running. Kanan is dead. What’s going on? The Sith Lord, he’s here. Ezra jumped through some portal, where did he go? She kept running. Then she saw it. A portal to that time so long ago. She saw his tears as she walked away. She had to change it. She had to tell him about it all, but there wasn’t enough time. 

“Oh kriff it.” She muttered to herself and took a step through the portal, making sure she kept her foot in the portal. “Anakin.” He turned to look at her, shocked. “Ahsoka? What, how are you-“ She held up a hand to silence his questions. She knew he’d be confused. She beckoned him closer to her, and hugged him to her, as she let tears fall down her face. Then she whispered in his ear, “I haven’t much time, you must promise me something.” He returned her embrace and spoke into her montral, his voice a familiar rumble that she hadn’t heard in so long. “Anything, Snips.” 

She took his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes. Searching for the right words. She couldn’t tell him, she couldn’t, it would destroy him. But she could warn him. Give him one last piece of advice. She sighed, “Never trust Palpatine.” He looked confused and was about to protest, but he stopped when he felt the torrent of pain that she let out, he saw her tears. “Please Anakin, promise me. Promise me you won’t.” He pulled her to his chest again. “I promise, Snips. I promise.” 

She smiled. A real smile. Not the one she’d put on for show for all these years. “I have to go now. But I will always be with you Anakin.” She wiped his tears from his eyes as he leaned into her palm. She withdrew herself from his arms and stepped back into the portal, out of his sight. She could see his look of surprise after she disappeared. She chuckled at his expression, and walked back across the bridge of nothing to her own time. She hoped she had done the right thing.


	2. The Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin seeks comfort from old friends, and discovers the meaning behind Ahsoka’s warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a day early, nothing too earth shattering in this chapter. The next chapter will be posted by the Tuesday after the 6th.

_Anakin Skywalker_

She disappeared. Where did she come from? What did she mean? Never trust Palpatine? But he’s been like a father to me. How could I not trust him? He’s always been there for me. But I promised her. I promised Ahsoka I wouldn’t trust him. Why is this happening?

I turned back towards the Temple steps, watching the Ahsoka I’ve always known retreat into the city. Where did it all go wrong? I promised her. She knows something I don’t. I can’t ask her now. She’s always led me in the right direction, I trust her with my life. I started back into the Temple, passing Jedi left and right as I walked to a meditations chamber. I slipped inside and closed the door, sitting down on the floor to begin meditating on what Ahsoka had told me. 

I felt myself slip deeper into the Force, searching for answers to what seemed like a thousand questions. What did Ahsoka mean? How could I not trust the Chancellor? I received no reply. Only a feeling. The unimaginable pain. Ahsoka’s pain. Obi-Wan’s pain. **Padmé’s pain.** I wouldn’t let it happen. It can’t happen. I needed to talk to Padmé.

I felt my knees creak as I got to my feet again. This war is wearing on me. Jedi were never supposed to be generals. I left the small, cozy room and headed to the hangar, hoping to take out a speeder without being noticed. I felt more than I saw their eyes on me. Like they were digging into my soul, into my heart.

Why am I such a bad Jedi? I couldn’t even train a Padawan. Ahsoka. My Padawan. They abandoned her. They left her to die. I shook the anger out of my head, I can’t think that way. She said she would always be there for me. She just told me that. Twice. Twice in one kriffing day. She must have meant it. 

It felt like an eternity until I’d reached the hangar. I hope that Windu isn’t here. I quickly went to sign out a speeder, and, as usual, Windu walks straight through the hangar doors. Way to go, Skywalker. Way to kriff everything up. “Skywalker, where are you going?” He sounded as if he was scolding a small child. To my wife’s apartment, Windu, where do you think? “To 500 Republica, Master Windu. I have a friend who is waiting for news about Ahsoka.” 

Windu had the nerve to look smug at the mention of Ahsoka’s name. “I see. I won’t keep you then.” I wanted to punch him, I hate him. But I couldn’t, not with so many people around, and because I’d probably be expelled. So I just got in the speeder, trying to get away from him as fast as I could because if I didn’t, I’d probably do something stupid. 

Padmé usually stops me from doing stupid things. Ahsoka usually stopped me from doing stupid things. But Ahsoka is gone. **I’m never gone, Anakin. I’m always here for you.** I could hear her. She was still here. I can feel her. She’s not gone. Her words echoed in my brain, **Never trust Palpatine. Promise me.** I sighed inwardly, trying to shake the fresh tears from my eyes. I promise Snips, I promise.

______________________________________

 

“Ani!” Padmé pulled me into her apartment, quick as a blaster bolt, as always. “What are you doing here? How’s Ahsoka?” She looked worried, she always did. I took a breath. I couldn’t tell her what future Ahsoka had told me, but I can tell her about what happened. “Ahsoka left the Order.” She just gaped at me. I couldn’t tell what she was thinking. 

“Oh Ani, I’m so sorry.” And with that, I broke down. I just sobbed and sobbed as my Angel held me. I couldn’t stop. It just came pouring out of me. Why did she leave me? **I will always be here for you Anakin. Always.** Why did you leave me, Snips? Why? “Ani.. Just breathe now. You’re ok. It’s ok.” She whispered to me. Slowly I relaxed as her hands rubbed my head and my back.

“I love you, Angel.” I whispered into her neck. She kissed my forehead, “I love you too, Ani.” I got up slowly from the spot on the floor we had slid down to, and helped Padmé up. “I’ve got to get back, Obi-Wan is probably looking for me.” I’d ignored him since before the Council meeting. The impromptu ‘we’re gonna Knight the Padawan we wrongly accused in hopes that she’ll forgive us without an apology’ meeting. How typical. “Alright Ani. Be safe on the roads, alright? Promise me, Ani.” She kissed me gently before backing away. “I promise, Angel.” As I left, I flashed her a smile, hoping things would be better tomorrow.

As I drove back to the Temple, I thought about what Ahsoka said to me about the Chancellor. She can’t be wrong, she came back to tell me. Could it have just been wishful thinking that Ahsoka came back? No. I held her. She was there. Wasn’t she? I sighed. I needed sleep, but before I could do that I had to talk to Obi-Wan. I pulled into the Temple hangar, parked my speeder and went to find my old master.

_____________________________________

_Obi-Wan Kenobi_

I was sitting in my quarters, drinking some herbal tea and reading when I heard a knock on my door. I answered it and Anakin came sweeping in like a thunderstorm as always. “Obi-Wan, I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you, I was just so upset about Ahsoka leaving that I didn’t think about how it would affect you.” I sighed, Anakin thinking the world has exploded once again.

“Anakin-“ He cut me off, as usual. “Obi-Wan please forgive me I’m begging you, I didn’t mean to be so harsh, I’m so sorry I-“ I didn’t feel like dealing with all this needless pandemonium, if truth be told. “Anakin!” He just looked up at me, with that cheeky grin that always means trouble. “Yes, Obi-Wan?” I sighed, exasperated. “It’s alright, Padawan. I know you’re hurting right now. You don’t have to apologize for anything.” I could see that he looked relieved, I hadn’t known it had weighed so heavily on him. For goodness sake Anakin, learn to open up, at least to your ‘secret’ wife.

Another sigh, “Come sit down, I’ve still got some water in the kettle.” I had to practically drag him to a chair at the small table I had. Walking to the stove and pouring some water into a mug, I started brewing his tea the way he likes it, milk and sugar. The same since he was a young boy. 

“Obi-Wan?” I turn to look at him, and hand him the tea. “Yes, Anakin?” He looked worried, as if trying to find the right words.  
He bit the inside of his cheek, “Will you miss her?” I breathed out slowly. “I already do. But Ahsoka will always be here with us, we can feel her through the force, and she is always in our hearts and in our minds.” He got up suddenly and rammed into me so hard I though my ribs broke. “It’s alright Padawan. It’s alright.” He still needs me.. So does she. I will care for my padawans.

______________________________________

_Ahsoka Tano_

It was done, I did what I could to stop it. I hope he makes the right decision.  
I couldn’t be certain that things had changed until I walked back through the portal Ezra pulled me from. I wasn’t even sure if I’d remember this at all. But I’d hoped things had changed. 

As I watched Anakin through the portal to that time so long ago, I felt a burden lift from my shoulders. It’s time to go back. Rising from the spot where I’d been sitting, I walked across the bridge of nothing to the portal Ezra had pulled me through. It was white, as if a bright light shone through it. Well, here’s to new beginnings. And I stepped through.

_________________________________________ _

_Anakin Skywalker_

__“It’s alright Padawan. It’s alright.” I relaxed as Obi-Wan held me. It was going to be okay. I know what I have to do.  
I looked up at my old master, the one person I could rely on for anything. “Thanks, Master.” He smiled gently at me, “Go get some sleep, Anakin. You look like you need it.” Cue the huge yawn. Well now there’s no hiding it, Anakin. I nodded at him and got up to move to the door. As I looked back at the man who is like a brother to me, the man who raised me, I smiled. “Goodnight Master.” He chuckled to himself, “Goodnight Padawan.”_ _

__I was walking back to my quarters when I felt it. It was so.. cold. Like it had just sucked all the warmth from the galaxy. The senate building? That’s where it’s coming from.. but what is it? It felt like Dooku, but not him. Someone else. **Never trust Palpatine.** Ahsoka’s warning rang in my head. I’d felt like a shuttle had just hit me in the gut. This is what she meant. It’s him._ _

__He can’t be. It can’t be.. I started running towards Master Yoda’s quarters. I felt my world start to shatter around me. No. No!_ _


	3. Ahsoka’s Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka meets a new friend and finds a home for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is the young Ahsoka. The elder Tano will not appear again until the appropriate amount of time has passed.

_Ahsoka Tano ___

__As I walked away from the Temple, the only home I’d ever known, I wondered what my future would hold for me. I need to get away from here. I could feel the stares of strangers as I walked towards a lift. No one would know who I am on the lower levels. I can get by, I know how to survive. I boarded the lift and punched 3115 into the control panel. Far enough from level 1312. Far enough from the Temple. The Jedi will never find me, Anakin won’t be able to locate me, and no one will know who I am._ _

__The lift jerked to a stop and I walked out into the forgotten level, one where no Jedi ever comes. No one will recognize me here. I looked around and saw an older, pink skinned Twi’lek woman being pushed around by some thugs. Common pirates really, they could probably fit right in with Hondo._ _

__“C’mon, you old schutta, just give us the parts already!” She looked scared out of her mind, “Go away! I won’t give you anything unless you buy it!” The group was made up of a Bothan, a Human, and a Rodian, all male. Well, at least I can let off some steam._ _

__I swaggered over to the gaggle of sleemos like I owned the street. “Leave her alone.” When did my voice get so forceful? They turned and the Bothan spoke, “Run along little girl, before we sack you too.” I just smiled at no one in particular and chuckled. Half laughing, I told them, “Last warning.” They just sneered at themselves and came at me. I punched the Human square in the nose, flipped over his head and landed on the Bothan, kicking the Rodian into a waste disposal as I landed._ _

__The Twi’lek just looked at me, shocked. I grabbed her hand, and her bag full of whatever she was selling and ran into an ally before the nerf herders could get up and get their bearings. As we ran around another corner I heard her say something I didn’t quite catch. I stopped and turned to her, panting. “I’m sorry?” She smiled at me, “Thank you. What’s your name?” I smiled back at her, “Ahsoka.”_ _

__She gently took my arm and led me down two more streets before we came to stop in front of a small shop. The sign red Spare Parts and Repairs. It was on the edge of one of the large vertical tunnels that traveled through Coruscant. The shop had a small hangar attached to it, presumably where she made repairs to speeders and small ships._ _

__The woman unlocked the door and waved me inside. The shop was cluttered with spare parts and random bits of wiring. “My name is Shiri. This is my shop, I live above it in the attached apartment.” I looked about and saw so many speeder and ship parts that I’d never know what to do with._ _

__“It’s lovely.” I smiled at her. Shiri started to put the parts she had in her bag back where they belonged. “Are you here alone, Ahsoka? You don’t look too old, are you lost?” I frowned at the floor. “No I’m not lost. I fell upon hard times and had to flee my home. I came here to look for work.” I looked up to find her smiling at me sadly._ _

__“I understand,” Shiri said. “Well if it helps, I am looking for someone to help me mind the shop, and with your ‘skills’ in dealing with troublesome patrons, I’d be happy to share what I have with you.” I was surprised, to say the least. “Are you sure I wouldn’t be intruding on your space, I’d never want to inconvenience you.” She laughed, I liked the sound, it was almost like bells chiming in the wind. “Dear girl, you could never intrude on me. I’d be glad for the company.”_ _

__I felt a weight lift off my shoulders, well that was one thing taken care of, at least I won’t have to sleep on the streets. “I’m good at repairing things, so I can help you repair speeders.” She smiled at me as she walked behind the small counter at the back of the store. “That’s great, did your father teach you?” Without thinking I spoke, “No, my master.” She looked at me inquisitively. “You were an apprentice?” I mentally slapped my hand to my forehead. “Of sorts.” Safe answer, safe answers are good, at least until I know her better._ _

__She looked back towards the shelving, “Well, there’s a speeder bike in the back that has a busted power conduit. You think you can take care of that?” I looked over and smiled, starting towards the door behind the counter. “Shouldn’t be a problem, I’ll let you know when I’ve finished. If you need anything just holler.” She nodded at me and went back to rearranging different plugs on the shelf she was looking at earlier._ _

__I passed through the door into a small hallway full of boxes. Must be more parts. Just as I was about to push open the door to the small hangar, when Shiri called out to me. “Don’t forget to take a key hanging next to the door, just in case, so you don’t get locked out!” I smiled at the key hook. It looked like it was a trigger to a rather large hand gun. I took a key and yelled back to her, “Thank you!”_ _

__As I made my way into the hangar, I saw it was actually quite deceiving. It looked to stretch across level 3115 and level 3114, and could hold much bigger ships then I’d ever imagined. Resourceful woman. I saw a control panel and pressed a few keys, looking for the speeder bike I was supposed to work on. I saw a few small ships, some even smaller then the Twighlight, under the column Waiting For Pickup. I scrolled through until I found the speeder with the busted conduit._ _

__Spot A3. I scanned around for a toolkit, and saw one sitting on a shelf a few feet away. I headed over and picked it up and started to make my way over to Spot A3. I found it without too much trouble, luckily everything is marked in bold white letters and numbers. I put the speeder on a grav-winch and hoisted it until I could get underneath it. I put on some goggles I’d found in the toolbox and started to take the underbelly of the speeder off with a pipe wrench. Archaic, but it works._ _

__When I got the plate off, I was immediately sprayed with lubricant. Great. I groped around in the toolkit until I found a rag, and wiped off my goggles. Looks like I found the busted conduit. There’s no way that thing can be patched if it’s leaking like that._ _

__I grabbed a drill and removed the damaged conduit. Maybe I can repair it, or use it for scrap. I got up and looked around. I saw some big shelves over by the wall on the platform that ran around the hangar walls. I scaled the ladder easily and glanced at boxes until I found one labeled power conduits. I opened it and saw more conduits then I’d know what to do with._ _

__Shiri is a busy lady. She must be a great mechanic, to have a cargo freighter in here, 5 small ships, and about 15 assorted speeders. It’s the end of the week, how many machines did she fix in a month? By herself, this is insane. She could definitely teach Anakin a thing or two. I stopped. Breathe Ahsoka, just breathe. It’s okay. I shook myself and grabbed a conduit. I turned and clambered back down the ladder and started towards the speeder. Getting back underneath, I screwed the new conduit into place and started to reattach the underplate._ _

__I got up and looked at the chrono in the corner of the hangar. It’s seriously been two hours? Jeez, I really need to start keeping track of time. I climbed up the ladder and lumbered over to the control panel, marking the speeder as repaired and waiting for pickup before unlocking the door with the key and pushing it open. After putting the key back in place on the makeshift key hook, I walked back into the store to find Shiri selling a Mirialan some spares._ _

__As the woman left, Shiri turned towards me, “Well look at you, covered in oily goodness.” She was laughing, and I couldn’t help laughing with her. “The bike is all fixed and marked as waiting for pickup, Shiri.” She smiled, “Great, I was just about to close up, you go on upstairs. I’ll be up in a minute.” She started towards the shopfront and I looked around for a door. Puzzled, I turned back into the small hallway and saw a door I hadn’t noticed before._ _

__It opened up to a flight of stairs. As I walked up, I saw art hanging off the walls, beautifully woven tapestries hung from the ceiling, and I couldn’t help but admire the craftsmanship. I reached the top of the stairs and saw another door, which I opened to reveal a moderately sized apartment. I could see a small sitting area at the far end, and three doors on the left wall. The kitchen was closest to me, on the wall hiding the stairs. There was a dining area to my right, with a painting hanging above the table, and a small desk with a holocomputer on it just a little ways away from the table._ _

__As I heard Shiri come up the stairs, I knew I would be alright here._ _


	4. Painful News and Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex discovers a pained truth and Ahsoka finds new excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry the name of the second POV isn’t in italics, my inner OCD is blaring but nothing I do will get it to italicize.

_Rex ___

__As General Skywalker walked into the mess, the normal chatter died out almost instantly, every brother looking towards the General. I could see him take a breath, and try to speak, but nothing came out aside from a slight hum. I got up from the table where Fives, Echo, Kix and I were sitting._ _

__“General,” I said. “How did the trial go?” None of us could bare to turn the holoTV on, we couldn’t watch our Commander be sentenced to death for something we all knew in our hearts she didn’t do. Since she wasn’t standing at the General’s side as she always did, I assumed the worst. And from the looks on my brothers’ faces, I could tell they thought the same._ _

__“She was acquitted.” The General spoke quietly, and the mess broke out in to whoops and hollers of celebration, brothers hugged and clapped each other on the shoulder. But the General looked upset, troubled. Slowly, the men started to realize that their General was not celebrating with them. Fives came forward. “Is there something else, General?” Fives took on a hesitant tone, something he never was. No one had ever known Fives to be hesitant._ _

__I waited for the bad news I was almost sure would come. She’d been attacked by a riot and killed. Or she’s been shipped off world. Or that she’s had her Padawan learner status taken away and she was now only a youngling._ _

__The General took a breath and looked around at us with despondent eyes. “Ahsoka has left the Jedi Order.” It was quiet. None of us could believe it. Hardcase slammed his hand on a table. Some troopers tried to keep from letting tears slip down their faces. Kix looked like a shuttle had just hit him. Echo was supporting Fives. Tup had sat back down, hard, with his head in his hands._ _

__I just stood there. Shocked. She couldn’t be gone. She couldn’t be. Where is she? Where did she go? I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my teeth. I couldn’t cry, not in front of the men. No matter how much I wanted to. I opened my eyes and turned to the General. My jaw was set, and I barely managed to growl out one question. “General, where is she?”_ _

__Many looked up at that, hoping that their Commander was safe, even if she wasn’t with them anymore. The General looked at the floor, then to me, his eyes shining. “I don’t know.” He spoke softly, but every man heard him. Hardcase slammed another fist on to the table. He spoke loudly, voice booming._ _

__“She’s got a target on her back, no credits, no shelter and no provisions. We all know the Commander can take care of herself but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s our Commander. But knowing how to use a blaster or kick some serious sheb won’t help her if she’s dead from dehydration.”_ _

__There was a resounding sound of agreement. But I spoke, “What do you suggest? We look for her? She could be on her way to Shili right now for all we know. She’ll find her way back to us. Our vod’ika isn’t lost to us, she’ll be back.” That quieted everyone down. I started to walk out, I needed to hit something. I heard someone follow me as I walked through the base and in to the training room._ _

__I stepped up to a punching bag and started to go at it. Trying not to cry. It went on like this for a few minutes before someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw General Skywalker standing there, tears slipping down his face. He pulled me into a hug. I was surprised at first, but returned his embrace._ _

__I felt the tears start to fall. As I cried quietly into the General’s shoulder. And I felt something hit me. He’d lost a sister. I thought I’d lost one too, but she was my best friend. My everything. My world revolves around her. She was my sun and my moon and my stars. When I’d heard that she wasn’t coming back, it was like all the light was sucked out of my life. She is my everything. I cried harder at the revelation. I love you, Soka._ _

_________________________________________ _

___Ahsoka Tano ___ __

__

__

__**I love you, Soka.** I gasped. I was in the shower, washing the oil off when I heard it. Rex. Oh kriff. Why does he have to stop being so thickheaded now? I ran my hands over my montrals. Rubbing soap over them to get the oil off. Why now, Rex? Why now? _ _

__I rinsed off and got out of the shower and dried myself before I put on the clothes Shiri had lent me. A simple blue vest, and dark grey and brown pants. I slipped on my arm bands, foregoing the gauntlets, I didn’t fight anymore. I slipped on my boots, nothing was more comfortable than combat boots._ _

__I took my headdress in my hands. It holds so many memories. I slip it in to one of the gauntlets and take my clothing into the room Shiri had given me. I took the dress and the belt and put them into the washer in Shiri’s small laundry room, setting it for soft fabrics and dark colors. When it started, I walked out and saw Shiri on the couch. I pondered for minute, thinking about what to do. Then an idea came to me. Where do clones go to celebrate and mourn? 79’s. Where would all the boys be going right after some pretty bad news? 79’s. What would they be doing? Getting completely drunk._ _

__I walked over to the couch and sat next to Shiri. She smiled at me, “There’s something on your mind.” Of course she knew, she’s a very perceptive one. I gave her a lopsided grin. “Kind of.” I trusted her, but she didn’t need to know about the Jedi. How to explain this without giving too much away? “What’s troubling you, Ahsoka?” This Twi’lek and her perceptiveness. I turned back to her._ _

__“My brothers aren’t very happy about me leaving.” I told her, and she looked back at me. “How many brothers do you have?” That’s a difficult one. “I have a lot. I say brother but that’s because we’re all so close.” Shiri looked at me and smiled knowingly. I looked at the floor again. “I didn’t get to say goodbye to them before I left.” I feel a tear slip, and all of a sudden, I’m having the life squeezed out of me._ _

__When Shiri released me, she looked me in the eye and asked, “There is somewhere you want to meet them. Because you went there often with them. You want to go there?” I just stared dumbly at her with my mouth hanging open. “How did you know?” I asked after a few seconds. She laughed, “I was young once, and I’ve said many goodbyes. You go to wherever you know they’ll be. Take my speeder bike, it’s in Spot A1, keys are hanging on the wall next to it.” I smiled at her and pulled her in to a tight hug. I whispered “Thank you.” to her and took off._ _

__I heard her laughing as I practically flew down the stairs and in to the hangar, grabbing a key as I went and ran to Spot A1, and started the bike. Hopping on and driving to a side door in the hangar. I opened the door, drove out into the massive tube, and locked it behind me._ _

__I started my journey up towards 79’s._ _


	5. Confessions and Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka says goodbye, and makes her confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff! Again, sorry for the italics on the second POV, it’s annoying me as much as it is you.

_Rex ___

__I was punching the bag, imagining every Jedi council members’ face on it, save General Kenobi. I hadn’t noticed anyone else had walked in to the training room before Jesse called out to me. “Hey Captain.” I pivoted and saw him with Kix, Fives, Echo and the rest of them._ _

__“What is it, Jesse?” I gritted my teeth, I couldn’t deal with their shit right now. I kept punching the bag while Kix spoke. “We’re going to go drink our shebs off, and you’re coming with us.” I sighed and turned to look at them. I started to speak, “I really don’t fee-“ and then Kix cut me off with a raised hand. “Don’t make me order you, sir.”_ _

__I grumbled and started towards the door. “Fine, but you lot are paying.” I heard some muttered protests which made me smirk a little. Hardcase spoke up, “Alright let’s go.” The bunch of them started to walk after me. We walked through the base silently, making our way towards the landing platform where cabs always waited._ _

__We split into two groups and got into separate speeders. Kix, Echo, and Hardcase were in the speeder with me. “Where to?” The driver was a scruffy looking Bothan. He almost looked like a lothrat. “79’s.” Echo spoke quietly. It was the first time I’d heard him speak since General Skywalker walked into the mess._ _

__As the speeder started, and we turned into a lane, moving towards the bar, I wondered if I’d ever see her again. If I’d ever get to tell her._ _

_________________________________________ _

___Ahsoka Tano ____ _

____As I ascended, I thought about his voice. Why could I hear it? I mean, I know Skyguy and I can communicate that way because of our force bond. I could even talk to Master Obi-Wan like that if I was focused enough or desperate enough._ _ _ _

____I had no one to answer my questions. I sighed and looked towards the Coruscant sky that I was slowly approaching. What will they say? I looked back down, toward the hangar I had come from. Towards my new life. How did it all end up this way? Why didn’t the council believe in me?_ _ _ _

____The bike beeped, indicating we were nearing the surface level. I looked back to the sky and drove away from the tube, towards the bar. As I got closer, I could feel myself becoming more and more nervous._ _ _ _

____I looked over and saw a small jewelry shop. I pulled over and saw a metal headband, going inside and purchasing it with the spare credits I’d had on me when I’d left the Temple. As I got back on the bike, I put the headband on. Something about the familiar weight soothed me._ _ _ _

____I pulled up to 79’s and parked the bike, shutting it down and taking the keys. I walked inside and towards the usual booth I sat at with all the boys. I hope they show up tonight. I waited there, sitting idly, keeping my head down as I saw some troopers from the 212th walk in and take a seat at the bar._ _ _ _

____I drew my knees up to my chest, and sighed. Thinking they weren’t coming, I started to get up, when I saw the six familiar faces and the six familiar energies walk through the door. I smiled gently, knowing they hadn’t seen me yet. They looked bad. Not the I’m-home-after-a-gruesome-battle kind of bad, a depressed kind of bad._ _ _ _

____Kix looked up and stared at me in shock. I couldn’t help but chuckle quietly, waiting for the others to see me. He started hitting Hardcase on the shoulder, still standing there like a gaping fish. “What?!” Hardcase looked at Kix and he followed his gaze right to me. “Shabla hell, it can’t be.” His expression mirrored Kix’s, and I started outright laughing. My laughter carried over to them, and Tup, Rex, Echo, and Fives looked at them like they’d gone mad._ _ _ _

____When Hardcase pointed towards me, they all looked over and saw me. I gave a little wave, and was quickly tackled by six clones. “Guys! Guys! You’re gonna suffocate me!” I said in between laughs. They all seated themselves on the booth properly this time, sitting as close together as they possibly could, and squishing me in between Rex and Fives._ _ _ _

____Rex had his hand on the middle of my back, and Fives had his arm slung around my shoulders. Echo was sitting next to Rex, “You gave us all quite a scare, Commander.” he spoke. I frowned at the title. I sighed, “Its just Ahsoka now, boys. I’m not a padawan anymore.” Rex pulled me closer to him. “We know, but you’ll always be our commander.” I smiled a little._ _ _ _

____“How’re you doing, Commander? You stable yet? Anything we can do?” Fives said. I chuckled and shook my head as I looked over at him, “I’m fine really. I’ve got a job and a place to stay, I’m stable.” Hardcase spoke up, “Sir, the General is really worried about you.” I sighed again, frowning slightly. “I know he is. But he can’t know I’ve been here or he’ll launch into protect-the-padawan mode.”_ _ _ _

____Kix frowned at the table before looking over. “Can you at least tell us where you’re living?” I smirked a bit. “I can tell you where I work. It’s a parts and repair shop on level 3115. It’s not hard to miss. If you don’t see me, just ask for me.” Tup sighed, “We’re all gonna miss you, Sir.” I took his hand and smiled at him, “If you need me, I’ll always be there for you.” He smiled back at me as I released his hand and took Rex’s._ _ _ _

____I whispered to him, “You and I need to talk, Rexster.” I turned and looked at my ori’vod. I smiled at them, “I need to talk to Rex for a minute, guys, can you let us up?” Hardcase and Tup stood up from beside Rex, and I led him outside to talk._ _ _ _

____“Rex, is there something you want to tell me?” I saw him pale, and took his hands in mine. “Soka, I can’t. The General-“ I stopped him, “Skyguy doesn’t matter right now. Because one, I’m not a Jedi, two, he worries too much, three, I know you love me, and four, I love you too, Rex.” He grinned and picked me up and span me around._ _ _ _

____“I love you, Ahsoka.” he breathed in my montral. I smiled into his shoulder. “I love you too, Rex.” As he set me down, I leaned up and kissed his cheek. “I have to go now, you know where to find me.” I pushed away from his chest, and got on my bike, turning the key and punching in the ignition code. I looked over to him, and smiled. “Tell the boys goodbye for me, Captain.” He smirked, “Sir, yes, sir.”_ _ _ _

____I gave him a quick salute and took off, driving towards home._ _ _ _


	6. The Decision and The Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin makes a decision. The Force shifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in the third person, I’m going to try to do more chapters this way, as well as the POV’s. I’ve been really sick this week, so I’m sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to update.

As Ahsoka traveled back to her new home, she felt at peace. She knew, somehow, that things would be alright. She breathed a sigh of relief, the Force washing over her in waves. 

Obi-Wan felt the change as well. He was meditating when the Force shone light into the deep hollow of his mind. He smiled, knowing that the Force was content in the way that events were unfolding.

Rex felt relaxed as he watched Ahsoka drive away. As he walked back in to 79’s and towards his brothers, he couldn’t help the joyous smile from forming on his face. As he told his brothers his news, they whooped and hollered, congratulating their Captain and absent Commander. 

Master Yoda was walking through the halls of the Jedi Temple when the shift occurred. It flew through him, as he moved. The Force was at peace. He was surprised at the light that washed over him. And the old Master knew that things would change drastically in the coming weeks. 

The Dark Lord was unaware, too focused on his plan and lack of sleep to notice the new light in the Force. He was focused on his plans, delighting in the Chosen One’s suffering. 

All were untroubled. All except Anakin Skywalker, for he had made a decision.


	7. The Sith Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin employs Obi-Wan’s help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know short chapter, I’m sorry, but I’ve been really under the weather. I’m still trying to get back into the groove! Thanks for all the support!

_Anakin Skywalker_

Lying in bed, just staring at the ceiling. I know what to do. I know what has to be done. I got up slowly, tugging my boots on.  
I punched a number into my comm. It rang for a few seconds. He’s probably asleep.

“Kenobi.” I breathed a sigh of relief, “Obi-Wan there’s something I have to discuss with you, I need you to meet me in the gardens.” I could hear him groan. “Anakin, can it wait? It’s 3 in the morning.” I glanced over at the chrono on the small table next to the bed. “Obi-Wan this is serious, I need help.”

He sighed. “Alright Anakin, I’m on my way.” I smiled to myself. Good old Obi-Wan. “Thank you, Master.” I ended the call and grabbed my lightsaber. I bounded out of my quarters. 

As I walked to the gardens, I passed Ahsoka’s old room. I promise I’ll fix everything Snips. Walking faster, I got out to the gardens and waited for Obi-Wan. As I stared up at the Coruscant sky, I thought about what I had to do. 

“Anakin, what’s so important that you need to wake me up so early?” I turned to face my old master. The man who was my brother in every way. “Obi-Wan, I know who the Sith Lord is.”


	8. THE RIGHT DECISION: REVISITED AND REVISED

Hello everyone! I’m here to announce that this story will be revised and revisited as a new fic on my profile, still called The Right Decision, just revised! For a while I lost my inspiration for this story, so I want to give a special thanks to TabbyWolf for helping me out with that and helping me with ideas. I couldn’t have done this without them and you all should go check out their fics. Ok so the new story shall be up as soon as possible, and I would love it if you all would pop over and just tell me how I did on the revisions. Funny story, I forgot how to do third person after the first chapter but now I remember and it will all be in third person, yay. Ok that’s my rant, have a nice day/week/year/life.


End file.
